<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【卡带/柱斑】地尽头 by zhangfuhuan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937287">【卡带/柱斑】地尽头</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan'>zhangfuhuan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangfuhuan/pseuds/zhangfuhuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*带与斑性转  烂俗都市爱情故事 有你可能认为侮辱角色的行为描写 </p><p>BGM：关淑怡-《地尽头》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【卡带/柱斑】地尽头</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>御美都决心不再爱卡卡西那天下大雨。</p><p>过马路的时候卡卡西和琳的身影映入御美都眼里。琳单手托着腮帮子，把自己面前那杯奶茶推过去给卡卡西喝，银发男人接过那杯奶茶，笑的眼睛都看不见了。面对自己喜欢的人才会笑的这么开心。御美都没谈过恋爱但是她知道，斑对着屏幕上柱间发来的消息也是这么笑的。</p><p>她抓紧了手中书包皮带，雨打下来将女孩的衣服浇透，黑色的蕾丝胸罩在白衬衫里若隐若现，布料粗糙的边缘扎的她皮肤刺痛，她鲜少穿这种款式的内衣，这种性感的东西超过了她自身样貌所应有的本分，即使她人很高挑，身材也比大部分同龄女孩子要好。</p><p>她原先的工作在风俗店，她们每个女孩都有一个让顾客只能看到剪影听到声音的小笼子。这样对御美都来说安全省心，因为她不用面对客人眼里的惊讶与厌恶——那源自她整个右半身加之脸上的疤痕——换句话说，她这样丑陋的人才能通过这种方式挣到钱。</p><p>客人在笼子面前指导她做了两三次之后提出要与她见面，彼时她正用着男人送进来的假阳具插着自己阴道，坐在地上弯折起双腿给他看，呼吸急促。男人说我很喜欢你，我不在乎你的样貌，和我见一面吧小兔。说这句话的时候御美都揉着自己的阴蒂达到了高潮，阴道里涌出一股水来顺着那个被塞的满满缝隙流淌在粉色阴茎的颗粒上。拔出来的时候啵的一声，女孩说后天下午你在对面街的咖啡馆等着，我会在书包上挂一个兔子，你知道我长什么样之后要是还想见我的话那就见面吧。</p><p>御美都那天特意梳了马尾，将自己右脸的疤痕全部暴露在阳光与空气下，右腿上黑色丝袜和百褶裙之间的裸露出来的部位也有暗红色扭曲的肌肤纹理。一如御美都所预料，那个客人后来便再没来过。又过了十几天又有人找上门来，说我是丞太介绍来的，我喜欢你的脸与身体，要不要和我走，我能给你很多钱。丞太是原先那位客人的名字，御美都这时候才相信原来人的性癖真的是千奇百怪的。</p><p>她答应了。那位客人给了她时间与地址，还特意要求她穿上蕾丝内衣。只是她没想到会在赴约的途中遇上卡卡西和琳。由于下雨的缘故她终究还是迟到了，她提溜着书包湿淋淋的叩响人的门，身上的水滴下来在她脚下聚积成一小滩。门开了，披着浴袍的男人让她先去洗澡。御美都走向浴室的时候看见了茶几上摆放着的针管，她感到一阵恐慌。</p><p>她从包里掏出手机藏在身后去了浴室，她划着信息记录，终于在一堆推销广告中找到了熟人的名字，他的手在卡卡西的对话窗口犹豫半秒，将已经打好的地址复制剪切给了斑。她刚做完这一切男人就闯了进来，御美都失手将手机滑落进浴缸。男人将女孩子抱起来扔到床上，将湿漉漉的胸罩和内裤又扔给她让她穿好，御美都照做，同时小心翼翼注意着男人的动作。</p><p>他发现人的表情随着她的动作逐渐变得古怪而悲伤，到了最后已经双目赤红。男人抚摸着她肩膀上的疤痕，手指划过那扭曲着的组织，然后埋在她的肩头哭了，御美都悬在半空的手拍了拍人的脑袋，示意男人躺下，她脱了内裤骑在人的胯部，双手撑着人的胸口动作起来，不要哭了，女孩说，我会保护你的。</p><p>她闭上眼，眼前出现的却是卡卡西的脸，她又想起那场车祸时她是如何将卡卡西推到一边，醒来的时候她看见卡卡西在她歪头睡着的模样内心隐约出现预感，那将是她生命的分界线。前半是爱卡卡西，后半是偷偷爱卡卡西。卡卡西见她醒过来露出欣喜神色，她用力伸出手摸了摸人的头发，好了，我说了我会永远保护你的。</p><p>男人的阴茎顶到了软软的两瓣肉，女孩尽力张开双腿迎合他，将他整个包裹进去。后者伸出手隔着胸罩揉捏她的胸，她迎合着人的动作将自己的胸向前送，让男人的手指能够摩擦到她的乳头。那男人反反复复的呼喊着一个名字，间或夹在着妈妈，母亲这种词汇。御美都不知道该说什么，只好闭口不言。</p><p>做完之后男人就睡下了，御美都重新套上自己的学生制服，将男人留在床头装钱的信封放到自己的包里悄悄合上门走了。她走出门的时候正好撞上向里走的斑，女人往后退了一步皱起眉问她你有事没有。御美都摇头，斑冷笑一声说真是越活越娇气了。御美都不想跟她争执，只说我能不能去你那睡一晚上。斑看了眼表说不行，又从钱包里拿出一张卡给她，你在这儿开间房吧。御美都知道那就是柱间要来。于是她点点头接过人的卡，说我会还你的。斑说了句你还是先少给我添点麻烦吧就走了，留下御美都呆立原地。</p><p>第二天是周日，御美都回了斑的家，确切来说是柱间和斑共同的家，当然这个共同的家也是斑单方面认为。柱间有自己的妻子和孩子，那些人和斑半点关系也没有。但是斑仍旧给柱间留着一个房间，这个房间逐渐变成了御美都的杂物间。但是柱间偶尔还是会过来，睡在斑的房间，睡斑。</p><p>斑喜欢柱间过来，喜欢柱间睡她，她喜欢柱间。</p><p>两个人不吵架的时候斑和她会窝在阳台喝酒，她只喝啤酒，斑喝度数更高一些的酒。她问斑说你为什么爱柱间，斑就一边咯咯笑一边骂她是个傻逼。御美都说算了，你和我一样差劲。女孩只在只言片语中听过斑讲她的事，柱间和她年轻的时候就认识了（当然比她与卡卡西认识的要晚一点）他是她唯一的朋友。于是他做什么她都陪着，他说我舍不得你她就和他填同一所大学，他说食堂饭不好吃她就做了饭给他送到寝室，他说他想谈恋爱她就和他做爱。</p><p>柱间会夸她，夸她做饭好吃，夸她身体好软。但是柱间从不说爱她。所以当别人告诉她柱间谈女友了的时候她只能点点头表示她当然早知道这个消息了。实际上她不知道，甚至没立场没资格去问他。她不问，一切就是没发生过，柱间不吃她做的饭了，但还是会来操她。其实他结不结婚有没有孩子没什么所谓，她永远拒绝不了柱间。</p><p>御美都到家的时候发现玄关处斑的鞋还在，她没去上班。女孩在浴缸里把女人捞出来，边上倒着酒瓶子，女人的额头烫得惊人。她把人捞到床上给她量体温喂药。路过餐厅的桌子她大概明白发生了什么事，柱间爽约了，女人独自一人将自己做的一桌子菜吃了个干净。</p><p>你有病吗？还是你以为你有猪的胃？她骂着已经退烧的女人。后者将自己的手机甩到御美都面前，你的小情人信息发我这儿了。女孩拿起人的手机，看着上头那个熟悉的号码，她将这串号码背得比她自己的还要熟练百倍，卡卡西说一直打不通她的手机关机只好给斑发短信。</p><p>她将自己的手机卡插进斑换下来的旧手机里开机给卡卡西回电话。卡卡西约她出来，她下意识抬头看斑，斑翻了个身裹住被子说你有事就走，我这么大人还需要你照顾吗。御美都抓起包冲她翻白眼说你下次想死一定别等到我回来。</p><p>卡卡西约他在那天她遇见琳和他的那家咖啡店。御美都坐下的时候很生气，难道这人带不同女孩出门就不知道换一家店吗。卡卡西见她不开心买了冰激凌和她缓缓沿着路走，周围人投来惊讶的目光，御美都看着迎面走来的人眼里的笑意和身后的指指点点，抱着包特意离卡卡西远了些。卡卡西却总是在她远离他的时候凑过来。</p><p>两个人走在路上，男人高大的身影自后笼罩着她，并不开口。她终于忍无可忍，你要干什么卡卡西，她跺着脚质问他。卡卡西将冰激凌递到女孩手里，不吃就要化了。两个人站在树荫下吃冰激凌，姐姐考虑的怎么样了。卡卡西问她。</p><p>御美都沉默了。巧克力味的冰激凌融化下来滴落人一手，黏腻恶心。女孩想起体育室里两人那次做爱。卡卡西把他放在桌子上，握住她的脚踝从小腿亲到大腿，再亲到那个地方。她说你不要舔了，那很脏，卡卡西很认真地抬起头来答复她，说姐姐不脏，姐姐很可爱。卡卡西进来的时候很温柔，他说姐姐当我女朋友吧，他啄着人家的嘴角，从左边吻到右边，亲到右边脸颊的时候御美都下意识的别过头去。</p><p>女孩的脑子一片混沌，卡卡西这个混蛋绝对是故意在这种时候提这种话的。卡卡西拉着她的手放到自己的眼睛那道疤上。没事的，没事的，我们都一样。无论是你为了我还是我为了你，都是一样的。御美都沉默了，她抱住人的肩膀，你让我想想。她说。其实她不用想，她不会答应他。但是她不忍心看着人难过。那时候她有点明白斑了。</p><p>你值得更好的，穿衣服的时候她说。</p><p>我去问琳了，她说让我再给你一点时间。御美都仰头看着那个比他高十公分的少年，一时间不知道该开口说什么。最终卡卡西败下阵来，他掏出纸巾递给御美都，我明白了，那姐姐擦擦手吧，我送你回家。电车快进站的时候卡卡西忽然将手里的包举到御美都够不着的高度，御美都喊着说你还我包，气得去踩他的鞋。我真希望姐姐能把你想要的东西像现在这样说出来。卡卡西将包还给她的时候说。</p><p>那是卡卡西和她说的最后一句话。</p><p>回到斑家的时候听到周围有救护车的声响，她跑过去上了斑那辆救护车。她有异食癖吗？别人问御美都，她一愣，对方接着说，她吞了一整个啤酒瓶那么多的玻璃。御美都看着人手机里的信息，是柱间的弟弟发来的，大意是请她离开柱间，用词很客气。她哥哥不太在乎这些，但是毕竟现在有了家室等等。</p><p>御美都握着那个手机忽然就笑起来，笑到眼泪从眼角流出来。</p><p>斑后来昏了三天，但是还是被救回来了，不过只能吃流食，御美都给女人喂粥的时候问她给她当保姆是否可以抵一部分我欠你的债。女人哼了一声，斑咬着勺子的力气很大。她对食物的渴望与吞咽的动作让御美都很难想象这个女人会去寻死。</p><p>想通了？她问斑。女人舔了舔嘴唇说或许吧。御美都喂饱了斑才下楼去便利店买蛋糕喂自己，没成想却撞上琳。琳与她打招呼，说感觉好久没看见你了，你还好吗。御美都说好得很，她们的话题自然而然地拐到卡卡西。卡卡西和另一个女孩在一起了。琳说，她拽过御美都的手，你也是铁石心肠，他之前追你那么久你都没答应。</p><p>我又不喜欢他，御美都笑笑。帮我向他问好，女孩说。她提溜着东西回到病房的时候听见里头的人正在打电话。没什么事，是我照顾的那个女孩病了。斑的声音隔着门传过来，是这几天她未曾感受到的愉悦。她进去拽了把椅子坐在病床前用勺子挖布丁吃，斑放下电话，笑意在脸上还未散去。</p><p>又后悔了？御美都盯着斑身后雪白的墙壁。斑的笑意凝固了。嗯，没事。御美都接着说，我也后悔了。</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>